Sexy Vampire
by GothicChevy
Summary: Danny's a vampire who falls in love with mortal Sam. Can their love survive the onslaught of a vampire hunter? no flames. R&R ONESHOT obvious DXS. slight OOC


A/N: Not very original, I know. I heard a dance song on the internet and I became an instant fan. This is basically a variation on the music video played with Danny Phantom Characters. here's the info on the song

Title: "Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire" (listen to JUSTINB's radio edit version for this)

Artist: Fright Ranger

Record label: Disko Warp Records

And I know you all want to know why I haven't been on in the past month... My Mother died at Yale-New Haven Hospital in Connecticut at 6:33PM on June 4, 2008. The autopsy stated "Suicide"... My mom ended up killing herself with a jumbo size bottle of Tylenol Aspirin. Yes you read that right. She took the WHOLE bottle. Because of that ALL my projects have skidded to a halt. I was even working on a rewrite of my Fast and Furious story; that got put on hold. I probably won't update for a while still. I have announced before I had a "Cannonball Run" Musical in the works. I had to restart it from scratch a month and a half ago because my computer crashed. That got put on hold as well. Oh well... on with the story. The story is vague on purpose so don't say I didn't include enough detail.

* * *

A gothic looking teenage girl walked out of her family's house... though it was more like a mansion. Her name was Sam Manson, Casper High School's resident Goth girl. She walked a few blocks down the street to a mini-mart and bought a soda. She paid for the drink and headed back home.

_**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone **_

She felt like she was being followed, so she started to run. Faster and faster she ran until she ended up in and alley with no way out. She turned to face her stalker.

_**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chased me all over this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do? **_

Her stalker looked no more than her age, 17. He had messy white hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at her, revealing fangs. Sam backed up against the wall of the alley. The Vampire reached into his cloak and pulled out a bouquet of dead black roses and handed them to her. Sam looked into his eyes and saw sincerity... and love? She accepted the bouquet and kissed him.

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
As you need my plasma more than I. **_

Their make-out session was cut short as they heard a beeping behind them. The vampire turned around as a few drops of blood fell off his fangs. He grabbed Sam and ran off as a bomb went off.

"Damn! He got away!"

The Vampire brought Sam to a dance club.

"So... What's your name?" Sam asked curiously.

"Danny." He answered simply.

"My name's Sam."

"Would you like to Dance?"

"Of course" she said as they headed to the dance floor.

_**Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.** _

While they were dancing, a net came down on Danny and he was dragged off by someone.

"Sam! Help!" He screamed.

Sam followed his capter to an old warehouse. She leaned in on the window and fell in. Danny's captor looked at her.

_**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chased me all over this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do? **_

"What are you doing here? This is no place for a child!" He said, his white ponytail clearly outlined in the dim light.

"Who says I'm a child?" She said as she raised her head and revealed her fangs. She looked around and saw Danny chained to the wall. The struggle between Sam and the vampire hunter was on!

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do **_

Sam finally knocked the vampire hunter against the wall, knocking him out. She then ran and un-chained Danny from the wall.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
As you need my plasma more than I. **_

Danny and Sam reunited outside the building, hugging and kissing. Inside, the vampire hunter woke up and pushed a button. The building exploded behind them.

Some say the vampiric lovers died while most say they escaped and are still on the run. No one knows for sure. But one thing is for sure. No body was ever found.


End file.
